


1995

by immaculategayvibes



Series: 700 Years [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: 1990s, Abusive Parents, Angst, Bad Parenting, Childhood Trauma, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Murder, Necromancy, Past Child Abuse, Sadistic Dr. Flug (Villainous), Social Anxiety, Swearing, True Love, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immaculategayvibes/pseuds/immaculategayvibes
Summary: Necromancer brought back Flug's family in hopes of making the evil genius step down. Instead, they brought up a lot of memories Flug would have rather kept far away.A.K.A. that moment when flug finally fights back against his abusive shit family
Relationships: Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous), mentioned OFC/OFC
Series: 700 Years [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486217
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	1995

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so another start at the end fic because i havent finished the intro
> 
> 1) Louise is Flug's sister who died of the plague
> 
> 2) Lucretia is Flug's sister's husband who turned out to be an angel that prefers a female shape but took on a male one (Nicholas) to be with Louise. 
> 
> 3) Louise and Lucretia are in fact Demencia's grandparents
> 
> 4) Martin is Flug's given name
> 
> 5) if anything else is confusing please let me know

"It's just like back then, isn't it?" Flug asked with a bitter laugh. It sounded hollow in the large, empty hall they were in. His bag lay in shreds somewhere. "Louise already gone, happy. You hitting me in the face and mother telling me not to tell anyone. I can't _believe_ I _fucking_ thought it could be different. Surprise, father. I'm no longer some helpless child you can smack around the room with no regard for safety. I don't _care_ what you want from me. I don't care that mother wants to help, really, she's just afraid of you. Because, guess what, I'm one of the most notorious villains in the world. I have more weapons that could rip you apart and make you explode than you can even _imagine._ " He forced himself up to his feet. His father still towered over him a little.

"I torture people for a living now. I am happily married to a demon, to a _man,_ and I'm not sure which you despise me more for. I know you never went to heaven, father. I'm bad, but at least I don't threaten my own children." His voice cracked, but remained mostly steady.

"You will never have children, you sodomite!" his father hissed at him, hand reaching out and grabbing Flug by the collar of his bloodied lab coat. "You hide behind your reputation, behind your _filthy husband,"_ he spat the word like venom, "but I know the miserable child you are. You will never escape me, _Martin."_

Flug pulled a blade from a sheath inside his coat and sliced his father's hand clean off. "That's not my name. Am I hiding now, Father?" 

His father clutched his own wrist, mumbling prayers before finally looking back at Flug. "I know the demon is nearby, ready to step in if I manage to get to you." 

"You know, you were never this annoyed at Lucretia supporting Louise," Flug pointed out as he cleaned his sword with his coat. "Yeah, he's nearby. It's called a _healthy relationship,_ Father. Unlike you and that miserable whore you call a wife." 

"Do not talk about your mother like that."

"What will you do? Hit me?" 

"Martin-"

"It's Flug. Doctor Flug Slys."

"Enough of this. Think of Louise."

"She made her choice when she didn't tell me she married an angel. When she left me in your house as she went off on a permanent honeymoon."

"I will kill her. Kill your mother. Kill you."

"That's the thing," Flug said softly, smiling. "She's already dead. You're dead. This?" He waved at his father, at his mother hiding behind his father. "It's all some fun trick by some hero to break me down. It's always me, you know? They always assume I'm the weak link in the organisation. Like I haven't been doing this for six centuries. Heroes always think that, simply because I'm human, they can get to me and either return me to the 'good' side or break me. You can't, Necromancer!" he yelled, looking around for a glimpse of the hero who was no doubt watching. The actual reason they were here. 

He couldn't kill his father unless Necromancer was dead. 

"Not even your sister?" His mother's voice was quiet, but distinct. It was the first thing she'd said to him since he was seven and his father had first beaten him. 

He turned to her, toying with the blade in his hand. "Louise promised me she wouldn't leave me. Hidden away in a cupboard when I was twelve and she was seventeen, and then she met Lucretia and it was love at first sight. For me, she died the moment she broke her promise."

"That's childish-" his father started, but he was quick to cut him off.

"I was a child! I was twelve years old! Hiding because you had taken out your fucking sword because you were drunk and needed something to hit! She left when I was sixteen!" Fuck, they'd have to finish this quick. He was going to break down, regress to the state he was in right after his father had died the first time. 

He'd gotten so far, for all that progression to simply disappear now… 

"She was too old for marriage. We were lucky Nicholas offered to marry her," his father said decidedly. 

The idea of Louise, pregnant and married to a man not unlike their father at fourteen made even Flug uneasy. 

A scream reverberated around the hall they were in. Flug turned around quick enough to see Black Hat impale Necromancer on large claws. 

This was his first honest smile of the evening. He turned back to his father, blade raised. His father was already decaying. 

Before his father was fully back to being a rotting corpse, Flug thrust his blade through his father's abdomen and laughed at the shocked look on the old man's face. "Not so fun on the receiving end, is it?" he hissed, twisting the blade. 

Only when he was sure his father was dead, Flug tore the blade out again and sighed. "I've been wanting to do that since he first threatened me with his sword," he muttered, just loud enough for his husband to hear. "How he never managed to get me killed is beyond me." 

"Did Lucretia know?" 

"What, that her wife's a corpse again? Let's hope they were in the middle of some fun while she decayed." 

"And I'm known as the evil one in this relationship." Black Hat stepped up right behind Flug. 

Flug snorted. "Only because no one wants to believe the anxious scientist is actually a criminal mastermind." 

"You did well." 

"He mentioned every reason he's ever tried to kill me and added a couple of new ones. I'm surprised I didn't break down in the first second." 

"You're stronger than you think, my dear." 

Flug looked down at the corpse of his father, the blood pooling at his feet. "He used to let us run through the house and garden as he chased us with his sword. Sometimes, when he was drunk, he'd actually stab me." Clawed fingers rested on his waist, and Flug reflexively leaned back against his husband's chest. "I'm surprised I didn't die before the plague." 

"If I had known-"

"You wouldn't have done anything." Flug tilted his head to look at Black Hat. "No offense, Love, but you weren't exactly fond of me while my father was alive." 

"Maybe not fond, but you know how possessive I can be. If anything would make your performance less than optimal back then I would have eliminated it."

Flug snorted. "I survived, didn't I?"

"Somehow, with your kind, survival isn't always the least damaging option," Black Hat remarked. 

Flug hummed softly. "I'm glad I survived."

"You've been tortured. Captured and survived things a mortal would have died from." 

"Worth it. The good days far outnumber the bad." Flug turned around and kissed his husband. 

Black Hat tasted like blood, the blood he had undoubtedly licked from his fingers after killing the Necromancer, and it only calmed Flug's remaining nerves. 

"What did you _do?!"_

Flug pulled away to look at his sister-in-law. Lucretia. What the hell was she doing here? 

"We killed the necromancer," Black Hat said simply. "I'm surprised you didn't see that coming, _Angel."_

"Can't you have resolved this more peacefully? You'll get the attention of Heaven itself if you keep doing this," she yelled, gesturing wildly with her arms.

Flug raised his brow. "We have been at this for centuries, Lucretia, I doubt Heaven cares much." His voice was calm, though there was an underlying nervosity to it. What if more angels would be sent to deal with them?

"You took my beloved from me for the second time," Lucretia snarled, and it was wrong, they had only caused Louise's death once, "I will make Heaven itself come down to destroy you if that's what it takes."

And she was gone, just as quickly as she'd appeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Flug's dad: I raised flug
> 
> Black Hat: you fucked up a perfectly good scientist is what you did. Look at it. It's got anxiety
> 
> Flug in the corner: *suffering from years of childhood abuse even centuries after his childhood ended and after becoming one of the biggest villains alive*


End file.
